Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium which stores a printing processing program for controlling a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A configuration for performing printing by operating a printing apparatus from an operation terminal has been already known. In the prior art, either one of a storage device mode and a printing device mode is selectively executed as a driving mode in a printing apparatus to be operated. If the driving mode is the printing device mode, the operating terminal recognizes the printing apparatus as a printing device. In the case, print data is created in the operation terminal for forming a desired print by using an application program for the printing device, and print formation processing can be executed by transferring the print data to the printing apparatus. Therefore, the printing device mode is more convenient for a user (hereinafter referred to as an “ordinary user” as appropriate) who wants to perform print formation in a desired intended aspect with high accuracy even if the operation is somewhat complicated or cumbersome.
On the other hand, if the driving mode is the storage device mode, the operation terminal recognizes the printing apparatus as a storage device. In the case, an executable file of an editing program of the print data stored in the printing apparatus can be easily used from the operation terminal without installing the editing program of the print data in advance in the operation terminal. Particularly, since various types of data can be easily stored in the printing apparatus from the operation terminal, the print processing can be executed by the printing apparatus by storing the print data directly in the printing apparatus without installing a printer driver in the operation terminal in advance. Therefore, the storage device mode is more convenient for a user (hereinafter referred to as a “casual user” as appropriate) who wants to perform print formation casually and rapidly with a simple operation even if a print aspect or an editing operation is somewhat limited.
In the above described prior art, the ordinary user and the casual user might share the same printing apparatus for use in some cases. In such a case, for example, if the ordinary user (who usually uses the printing apparatus in the printing device mode) erroneously uses the application program for printing with respect to the printing apparatus in the storage device mode in order to create print data and perform print formation, it is likely that print formation is not performed correctly. On the contrary, for example, if the casual user (who usually uses the printing apparatus in the storage device mode) erroneously connects the printing apparatus in the printing device mode to the operation terminal without change, plug-and-play of the printing apparatus is started, and it is likely that the casual user is confused.